


Happy Valentine's Day

by Olly_heilig



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bookshop, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olly_heilig/pseuds/Olly_heilig
Summary: Tyler comes to the same book shop for several reasons: he's a writer, he loves to read, there's the best coffee in Columbus and a mysterious guy with curly greenhair.What a short month February is, and what a long story it could become.P.S. I turned the story I wrote into fanfiction, because why not? :)





	

**February 7 th**

**Monday**

I saw him again. That mysterious guy was sitting on the floor between book stacks in the small café-shop LC, which was for London Coffee. It was a small British place with the most delicious coffee in Columbus, Ohio. That time I couldn’t help stopping to see what book he was reading. Dean Koontz? An interesting choice.

\- Would you recommend this book? - I asked coming closer to the guy.

He startled and raised his head. Taking a closer look that guy appeared to be really attractive. He had fluffy, slightly curly green hair, the eyes were of warm chocolate color, he had a nice small nose and full lips - everything seemed to be perfect in him. He was fit and (I guess) the same height as me; his clothes were more comfortable and can be considered fashionable: a tank top with spaceship and words “I want to believe”, revealing a colorful tattoo-sleeve on his right arm, black ripped jeans and vans. 

\- Are you talking to me? - he looked back if there was somebody else behind him.

\- Yes, not so many people come here actually. Modern technologies, e-books and all that stuff.

\- Yeah, books are out of fashion, - he shrugged and showed me the cover of the book he had in his hands. There was a picture of man’s legs in black pants and fancy shoes, and the title said “Odd Thomas”, - I love this book series and I think the author is underrated.

\- I’ve heard of him. What this book is about? - I didn’t want to obtrude the talk, but I couldn’t leave either.

\- If you like horrors, mystery and detective stories, I can tell you, - he questioningly raised an eyebrow.

\- I’d love to hear, - I took the “front seat” and put my cup of coffee on the floor next to me, - oh, do you want coffee? My treat.

The guy shook his head and started the story. It was pleasure to listen to him. His face and gestures perfectly expressed every emotion. When I ran out of coffee, I asked him to stop for a minute and went for another cup.

\- I am probably wearing you down, - he said and smiled tilting his head, - if it is so, please, tell me, I’ll get it.

\- No, no, I am curious to know the ending of the story, - I gave a nod at the book.

\- Then you should know that this book series includes five books and this one is just the first part of Odd Thomas’ life.

\- In that case, I need more cappuccino, - we laughed and got back to the world of mystery, intrigue and unusual ability of a guy to see ghosts.

\- Odd, - I drawled, when the guy finished the story, - such a strange name he has.

\- The name suits his life, doesn’t it? - he shrugged and smiled.

\- His whole life is one complete oddity! All these people surrounding him, and let alone the ghosts. By the way, it would be easier, if they could talk.

My phone buzzed in my pocket interrupting the conversation. I excused myself and left to answer.

\- Did anything happen? - he asked noticing my worried look.

\- Oh, no, but I have to leave now, - that was the last thing I wanted to do, however, I had no choice, - can we meet tomorrow? I mean, in this café.

\- I’m here almost every day, usually in the afternoon, - and again that beautiful smile of his.

\- Then see you tomorrow?

\- See you, - he waved his hand and sank into reading.

I was right at the exit when I remembered one important thing. 

\- I’m Tyler, - I blurted out standing between book stacks again.

\- Josh, - he smiled and added, - it is nice to meet you, Tyler.

\- Me too, - and an awkward silence hang between us.

\- So, I’ll go, - I showed to the exit door and left the building overcoming the feeling of staying in that café forever.

**February 8 th**

**Tuesday**

Did I get a good night’s sleep? Definitely did not. Firstly, I had to work all night as somebody was procrastinating last week. Secondly, my job crocked up not only morally, but what was weird, physically as well. I didn’t do anything indecent, didn’t imagine things, I just wrote books. I was not Arthur Conan Doyle, but even so, I had people who read my creations. Didn’t want to brag, but there was a Facebook page about me and my books. I basically wrote for myself, and it still surprised me that people found my stories amazing. At that moment, I was finishing the book about one guy from Tokyo, who struggled with depression and everyday will to kill himself. And it turned to be much more difficult than I thought it would. All my books contained some parts of my own life, my own experience and my own memories about what I went through when I was a teenager. It was so hard to relive all this in my head again while writing, that’s why I got stuck a little.

\- Mark, how many weeks do I have? I need an exact number. Can you tell me? - five minutes passed since I had called my agent and I still hadn’t heard anything specific.

\- Tyler, have I ever given you any limits for work? If you don’t have it now, it’s fine. Just finish it. What’s your deal?

\- For the umpteenth time the same! - I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly, - you know that I work slowly if the deadline is eternity. You said yesterday that the publishing house told off in this connection.

\- Fine-fine! Make it done till the end of February? Are you ok with this deadline? - Mark rustled with paper at the other end of the line.

\- Totally, - and he hang up unexpectedly as always.

Intending to pull out one more paragraph from my head, I brewed another cup of coffee. I drank it so much that I had a feeling it was in my veins. I sat back to the computer. Having spent thirty minutes in the same position, I realized that my productivity reached its limit.

At first, I thought it would be a perfect naptime, but I chose something more entertaining – to see Josh. He was another reason why I worked the whole night. Every ten minutes I interrupted myself recalling that guy. Yesterday’s talk to him was a brave step for me, because strangers scared me, especially cute guys. May be it is a stereotype that writers are shy and reserved, but I certainly proved that to be true.

My watch showed 14:15. I gathered courage and stepped into the café. I looked around. He was not sitting at any table; he was not sitting between the book stacks either. I went for a second circle just in case.

\- Can I help you? - a consultant in a bright green t-shirt stopped me, when I attempted to look around for the third time.

\- Oh, yeah, I have a meeting here with a guy, - I started, - have you seen him? He has green hair and he’s almost my height.

My description was obviously enough as the consultant shook his head and got back to his duties. The only right choice for that moment was to stay there a little longer and wait. That’s what I did.

14:30                                                     

15:05

16:00

That was so stupid. It was my fault, that I was sad and full on my way home then (I had nothing to do and I was eating all the time at LC). I could have arranged particular time or taken his phone number. What if I never saw him again? May be I should have come earlier? Or what if he didn’t show up on purpose? Shoot, that was what I did best – overthinking. I shook the unnecessary thoughts off and decided I would go there tomorrow.

**February 10 th**

**Thursday**

Second day in a row I appeared in LC. All employees casted a sidelong glances at me every time I came up to the book stacks sighing. Was it possible to see him again? That was my only thought when I walked out of the café to the snow-covered street. I didn’t want to go home, so I switched my way to the opposite side.

I had seen Josh several times, but he disappeared right after our talk. I ruined everything. I should have admired him from a distance like any normal stalker did and life would be perfect. But no, I should have come up. Ok, it might be just me being overdramatic, but I couldn’t understand one thing: why was I so attracted to that guy? Actually, I didn’t know him at all. What was about him that I got so obsessed after only one talk?  Was I some teenager or what? Sadness gave place to anger. Not with Josh, with me of course. My thoughts tortured me, although I understood that it all was meaningless. I was the one to blame for everything happened to me. So, it was me who had to make it all up.

In order to distract myself from self-reflection, I chose the busiest street to walk. People had such a bad habit to discuss everything thinking nobody could hear them. However, their silly speaking was something I needed then. Yes, I wanted to know how children of that woman behaved themselves when her husband was watching them; or who Madison was dating with. Listening to random stories of passers-by, I tried to put myself in their shoes. Having tried on roles of a strict teacher, someone’s mistress and a guy with a broken heart, I realized it was time to end my “journey”. I turned to the 6th avenue and made my way to LC. I had no hope for anything, but I wanted to visit this place once again.

I expected not to meet Josh, but I saw nobody at all, except the bright sign “Closed” behind the dark window. And in that exact moment I thought that I would probably never see him again, even if I came to this café every day. Then the only thing I wished to be home on the couch with a cup of hot tea. Turning my motionless body around I heard a quite rustle behind my back.

\- I thought I would never see you again.

I knew the voice. 

\- Hi! – said Josh when I looked in his eyes.

\- Hey! - I managed to say smiling like an idiot, - I was here several times, but we might have come at different time.

\- I am sorry, I couldn’t make it, - he lowered his glance at the book in his hands.

\- It’s fine, you are here, me too, - I added noticing a smile on his face, - let’s walk?

\- With pleasure, - he replied, - but take this at first.

He gave the book and the lantern’s light showed me the familiar cover.

\- I finished it yesterday and wanted to share. You can have it now. Just tell me then if you like it or not. 

\- I am sure I will like it, - I glanced at the book one more time, - shall we go?

You know that part of a romantic movie where characters have a good time, they fool around and it seems that there is nobody except them in the world, and some melodic love song plays in the background? That was the same moment of my life, without music only.

We just bummed around streets discussing books, music, bad attitude of some people and why scientists still had not invented teleportation. After that, we accidentally happened to be in that part of the city neither me, nor Josh hadn’t been before. When I felt cold all over my body, I suggested finding a place to get warm. We sighted the only open café named Room Café. There weren’t so many people in there: just two girls in the farthest corner and one middle-aged man sitting on a high chair at the bar counter.

\- Let’s sit there? - I picked a table in another farthest corner, where nobody could hear us as well as we couldn’t hear others.

Josh nodded and we headed to the table.

\- Do you want something to eat or drink? - I asked him attempting to find a menu.

\- No, thanks.

As I didn’t find any menu, I came up to the bartender. He was a man of forty-five years, who looked more like a maniac killer than a bartender, or my imagination was just too vivid.

\- Excuse me, do you have any menu or I can order right here? – I asked at my own risk.

The “maniac” and the man at the bar counter raised their, as it seemed to me, baleful gaze at me, but sometimes you had to put your prejudice aside.

\- Good evening! You may order here. We have tea, coffee and two types of pies: apple and cherry, - a-bartender-not-a-maniac smiled and passed me a laminated piece of paper.

\- Well, I would like a cup of green tea with lemon and a piece of apple pie, please, - I said looking through the menu.

\- I will bring the order in five minutes. Have a nice evening! – the totally friendly bartender-definitely-not-the-killer had taken a menu from my hands and left to the kitchen.

\- Life sucks, huh? - blurted the man from the high chair.

\- What? Are you talking to me? - I turned around and added, - my life’s wonderful.

\- I also thought so, - he clucked sadly and put a hand on my shoulder, - never marry! Do you hear me? Never!

I hadn’t a chance to answer as the man rushed over and quickly left the café. What a strange place I thought, but decided definitely to visit it in the afternoon.

\- Sorry, it took so long, - I said taking place in front of Josh.

\- The city without people becomes so comfortable, haven’t you noticed? Especially in the night, when there are no cars, no people, and even the most reckless walkers get back home. Then the silence sets in and you hear the city breathing, - Josh froze for a moment and then embarrassedly buried his face in his hands, - I-I am sorry. You think I am some kind of crazy.

\- No-no, I don’t! I liked it. So inspiring and truthful! Please, continue, I’d love to hear more, - I leaned my head on my hand and got ready to take all the information that guy would give me.

Two or three hours went by. During that time I drank three cups of tea and ate two pieces of the apple pie (an overeater, I know). Our conversation didn’t stop even for a moment. It seemed we hadn’t seen each other for a long time and then wanted immediately to share everything what happened. The guy sitting across me turned to be more charming with every minute we spent together. When Josh tucked the sleeves of his hoodie, I had a chance to see small part of a tattoo again. It was a big tree surrounded by colors and I knew that there was a sky in Van Gogh style above that tree. And even that was cute and attractive. I supposed I knew what was happening to me. As a writer, I had all the rights to be dramatic and poetic. So, the time was after midnight, I was sitting in the bar or café in the unknown part of the city with the guy I barely knew and I thought it was the ideal evening. I knew I was falling in love.

\- What did you say? - having realized that I was getting feelings to the guy, I fell out of the conversation for several seconds.

\- We probably should go, - Josh repeated his last words and nodded towards the half-sleeping bartender.

\- Should we? - I took a view of the empty café and despite the fact that I didn’t want to end this wonderful evening, it was late and we needed to go, - Yeah, I will just pay, wait for me. 

I took my wallet out of the pocket and having counted the approximate cost of my “dinner” I put seven dollars on the counter and added one as tips.

Josh was standing on the porch “wrapping up” in his own hands. I took off my scarf and gave it to the guy.

\- No, thanks, - he shook his head, but I insisted and he gave in.

When he was putting the scarf on, he smiled and I thought how pretty he was. I couldn’t help but smile back.

\- I have to go, it’s late, - it was almost a whisper.

\- Let me take you home? - I said aloud, although in my mind I was ready to walk until sunrise.

\- There’s no point.

\- I can’t let you go alone in the dark.

\- Then just see me off to LC, - after a little hesitation, Josh responded and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

I only nodded and we went the same way we came here.

**February 13 th**

**Sunday**

Last several days had gone so fast and lasted forever at the same time. I still didn’t get Josh’s phone number, because he refused to give it to me, but our meetings were like on schedule. We would meet nearby the LC and walk, generally, in the park. We chose the places where people couldn’t see us. Josh didn’t like crowds and I got it, I didn’t too. Therefore, we spent hours on the bench hidden behind the trees in the central park talking about books, childhood, pets, and dreams.

\- A house by the lake? Is this what you want and that’s all? - Josh surprisingly asked getting up from the bench and added looking at my confused face, - and what about “I want millions of dollars, cool car and a beautiful wife”? It is what all the guys want, isn’t it?

\- Do I look like this type of a guy? - I also got up and whirled around to prove otherwise, - and you can’t earn much by selling books, when you are not Stephen King or who wrote that stuff called Twilight.

\- So you actually want it? I knew it! - Josh laughed and wanted to punch me in a shoulder, but didn’t and just put his hands in his pockets.

\- What do you dream about? - I had decided to put a good face on it, as Josh apparently didn’t consider me as a good friend to punch in the shoulder.

We went on walking down the path.

\- Me? Oh, nothing, - he smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile, - I live one day, as they say. Although…

I watched how the expression on his face was changing. He smiled again, then looked at me, lowered his eyes and stopped. I stood still as well. I didn’t want to break the silence that time. Josh needed a moment to continue talking and I was ready to wait even the whole day (though the lanterns’ light prompted me that the day was almost over).

\- There is one thing I want to do, - he raised his eyes and lowered his voice, - I would like to go to Japan.

\- What? - I asked again, though I heard perfectly, but it was that moment when your mouth spoke faster than your brain could process the information.

\- To Japan, - he repeated and kept going forward quickly.

\- Why there? - I hastened after him.

\- I don’t know. It seems like it is another universe or something, - he stopped abruptly and turned around, - you know what I mean?

I almost ran into him stopping my body ten inches away from Josh’s. He flinched and staggered back a little.

\- I’m sorry, - I rushed to apologize, - you just…it was unexpected, sorry.

\- It’s ok, it was my fault anyway, - Josh smiled and waved his hands, - I overreacted.

That was the exact moment, when I realized I was ready to forgive everything to that wonderful smile.  It scared me how a person you just got acquainted to could become a significant part of your life. And what scared me most was the awareness that I already couldn’t imagine my life without that person.

\- Are we good then? - I stifled the desire to hug Josh, because of his touching dislike, when he nodded energetically, - aren’t you cold? Let’s go find a place to get warm?

Josh tried to convince me he wasn’t cold, but I insisted and we entered a winter garden.

The rest of the evening passed without any accidents. After the winter garden, I saw Josh off to LC and mustered courage to ask him out on an official date in one fancy restaurant, because the next day was Valentine’s Day. He pondered for a moment, then said “yes” and we arranged the meeting there. Tomorrow was going to be an incredible day.

**February 14 th**

**Monday**

A week had passed since I spoke to Josh for the first time. I wanted to say something like “as if we knew each other forever”, but it was not true. I didn’t know a lot of things about him. However, I wanted to know and, let me be more romantic, I wanted to spend the rest of my life getting to know that fantastic guy with chocolate eyes. That day I was more sentimental than usual, because it was a holiday, a silly one, but still a holiday. And I was going on a date. With a cute guy.

Instead of working, I filled time in with preparation to the date. I showered and even ironed my clothes. It happened not so often by the way. I was not a slattern guy, no way, but I just neglected some things from a daily routine. For example, I didn’t get the idea of ironing clothes when they could smoothen on you or wrinkle one way or another. I even shaved, and this “activity” I skip frequently. Everybody called me a hipster, a super fancy name for a guy with a beard, but I was actually just a hermit crab with no social life and time to fix myself up. But that night was an exception. I wanted everything to be perfect.

\- You won’t ruin anything tonight, - I told myself just before I left my house.

The place we arranged our date at was not so far away, but I chose to get there by taxi. The ride was about twenty minutes and I spent them in awkward silence. It seemed to me that the taxi driver was about to say something, but he didn’t, and I kept silent. So, I was just looking outside the window thinking about Josh.

From the outside, the restaurant looked simple. A small porch, wooden doors, above which was a lantern with the sign “Lucky Fox”. The entrance reminded me of a clandestine pub for VIP guests, mafia and criminals. Apparently, I had read too many crime stories.

As for indoors interior the place was stylish, inviting and warm, especially considering the weather. The interior was in minimalistic style, as they say. Beige shades and dark wood. I didn’t know chalk from cheese in designing, but I see that the owners got their money’s worth. Every detail had its place and was important, even if it was a small vase with artistic flowers. I had been at this restaurant for several times and I always admired the atmosphere of comfort prevailed in there.

\- Good evening, sir! We do not have any vacant tables so far, but if you are ready to wait, - a short girl with blonde hair fixed in a ponytail came up to me.

\- Hello! I booked a table for two on 7 o’clock. Tyler Joseph, - I smiled and followed Jennifer (her name was on the badge).

\- Yeah, table nine, - Jennifer pointed out the direction with her hand and I followed her again.

\- My name is Jennifer and I am your waiter for tonight, - the girl informed me when I made myself comfortable in an armchair, - here’s your menu. Are you ready to make an order or you need some time?

\- I’ll wait for my company and we will order together.

\- Have a nice evening, sir! - Jennifer smiled politely and left me looking through the menu.

19:15

Josh was late and, with every minute, my facial expression was turning into a sad grimace.

19:25

Jennifer came up two more times asking about the order and I requested her to wait. I examined everything around me. It seemed I could draw all the surrounding objects with my eyes closed.

19:35

\- Excuse me, sir, - somebody tapped on my shoulder.

\- Yes? – I asked harshly as I expected, raised my head and saw Jennifer’s confused look.

\- Someone left this for you.

\- For me?

\- Your name is written here.

I finally took the “package” and thanked the girl who glanced at me and went away. “To Tyler Joseph” was written in neat handwriting on a wrapping paper. When I unfolded it, I saw the book “Brother Odd” by Dean Koontz. It was the second part of the book series about Odd Thomas. I knew it because Josh told me about all the parts of that story. But why this book? I turned the book over and a small envelope fell out of it.

 

_Dear, Tyler! I couldn’t come to the restaurant. I am sorry. Meet me at LC at 8. I will wait. Josh._

_  
_ I didn’t know how to react. Was I happy? Yes. Was I upset? Probably. Angry? Definitely not. The main thing was that we didn’t lose the connection and I would see Josh that night. And that was enough for me to calm down. I put on my coat and apologized to Jennifer that I had to go without ordering anything.

19:46 was on my watch. It meant I had fourteen minutes to get to the destination. I called for taxi and it took 6 precious minutes for a car to drive to me. I didn’t want to be late, because then we could never meet each other again. Our meetings were always talked over beforehand.

\- Can you drive a little faster? - I hurried the driver, but he just sniffed and nothing changed.

20:03

I stood in front of the LC taking my breath and looking around in attempt to spot Josh. I hoped I wasn’t late. Taking into account the cold weather Josh might have come in the café. Having fixed myself up, I entered the LC. All the people inside, including two consultants, looked at me, but were no more interested after a second.

Was I really late? That was the only thought in my head, when I searched the café and didn’t find Josh. I sat at the table to think of what to do next. And what could I do anyway? I would just stay here until he showed up. I would spend the whole night here if I needed to. I firmly hit the table with my fist startling a woman nearby. I was just about to apologize, but I saw a familiar green color behind the window.

\- Josh, - I yelled involuntarily and the woman startled again.

I gave a jump and headed to the exit getting the attention of all the people inside again.

\- I don’t understand what was wrong! - I said shortening the distance between us to six feet.

People kept watching from the café, but I kept ignoring them looking straight into those chocolate eyes.

\- Tyler, please, I am sorry, - Josh made a step towards me, - I can explain.

\- I would love to listen to, because I don’t know any reasonable excuses, - the blame in my voice sounded more aggressive than I intended it to be.

\- Not here, please, - curious idlers behind the window kept watching even after Josh looked at them.

I went along the road without saying anything. I was afraid that all the words could lead to inconvertible and unpleasant consequences. What could happen if Josh missed our first official date? Actually, we had a plenty of dates, but exactly that one I wanted to spend like normal people.

While I was pondering, Josh caught up, but did not break the silence.

\- You may start explaining, - I sputtered and looked at him.

\- M-may I show you something at first? - his voice cracked a little.

I just nodded and followed him. The way we took was unfamiliar to me. The number of houses around us decreased. We got off the sidewalk to a strange path. During our silent walk, we met only two people. Of course, who else would walk in that cold? Only desperate one, like us. Because of the trees, the lanterns barely lighted our path. When we turned out to be in complete darkness, I whispered.

\- Josh?

\- I am here, Tyler, - I heard quiet voice in front of me, - we are almost there.

Before I could ask another question, we came out to a big arch with lanterns on the both sides of it. “Cemetery” that what was written on the arch. 

What an idiot I was! Someone from his relatives died probably and I acted like a selfish person. My anger melted away in a moment and it changed into regret and tenderness.

\- I am so so-

\- Follow me, - Josh interrupted my apologies and we went inside that “city of dead”.

Silence. So quiet you couldn’t even hear birds. I went after Josh preparing a speech in my head about how I was sorry and that everything was going to be ok. In truth, I never knew how to talk about things like that. The “I am sorry” was so void and meaningless. It was just politeness, but who cares about it when you lost a loved one? That’s why all the words I could think of lost their meaning as soon as I imagined how I would say them aloud.

\- Stop, - Josh shoot out his arms not letting me pass further, - firstly, I want to apologize. I am sorry, Tyler. I didn’t want it to happen like that.

Josh lowered his arms and let me come up to a small gravestone, which looked just the same as others around. Flowers lied in front of it. Peonies. His favorite. 

\- Josh William Dun was born in 1988 and died in 2016, - I sighed, - Josh?

\- I didn’t think anyone could see me, and then you spoke to me and I couldn’t tell you. You would leave me. Tyler, I wanted, I really did, but I was so happy.

Josh kept rambling, but his voice seemed so strange, as if I heard it for the first time. At that moment, everything clicked into place. He always refused to eat. He never touched me. The places of our meetings excluded people. He never told me about his family and his life at all. As a matter of fact, I didn’t know anything about him. And did I need it then? He was gone. Or may be I just went crazy?

Not paying any attention to Josh’s words, I stepped forward and hugged him. My arms just swished the air and I turned out to be behind his back, having felt only cold wave in my chest.

\- Tyler, - he whispered, but I didn’t turn around.

I couldn’t imagine this even in a terrifying nightmare. It wasn’t real. Josh wasn’t real. Or…

\- Am I dead?

I said that. I was scared by that thought, but I also wanted to hear yes in response. Then my life with Josh, in another world then, wouldn’t change.

-No, - another cold wave spread all over my body because of realization that we had no future.

\- We can’t be together, - he said as if he had read my mind.

\- We can’t, - I echoed his words.

\- Sorry.

The silence after that word was so deafening that I turned around. I was alone at the cemetery. All the thoughts blended in my head. I wanted to find Josh and try to figure things out, but I didn’t know how. What could I do in this situation? I had no idea. I read the words on the grave once more and left.

**February 14 th**

**One year later**

\- Hi! - a guy said putting a bunch of peonies next to the small gravestone, - how are you? I hope you’re doing well.

He sadly took a view of the cemetery and added.

\- I miss you.

Tyler visited that grave for the fiftieth time. Every week he brought flowers and asked questions in void for a couple of minutes expecting to hear an answer, but it never happened. And it didn’t matter how many times he came to the LC, he never saw him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to express how you feel about this story, feel free to leave a comment below or write me on my Twitter acc olly_heilig (even if you want to tell me that you don't like it). Have a nice morning/day/evening/night!


End file.
